Kalimdor
|Władca = (lider Hordy) |Język = Darnassiański Wspólny Orczy Taur-ahe Draenejski Nazja Shath'Yar Ogrzy Zandali |Przynależność = różnie |Wyznanie = Elune Matka Ziemia kulty Starych Bóstw szamanizm druidyzm }}Kalimdor czyli w języku nocnych elfów i Tytanów "ląd wiecznie skąpany w gwiazdach", to jeden z kontynentów świata Azeroth. Od północy, zachodu i południa Kalimdor otacza Morze Okrężne, a od wschodu Wielkie Morze, w którego centrum znajduje się Maelstrom. Pierwotnie był jedynym kontynentem świata, ale uległ rozbiciu na kilka mniejszych podczas implozji Studni Wieczności. Nazwa Kalimdor przetrwała w odniesieniu do jednego z powstałych kontynentów, na któym zachowały się resztki cywilizacji Kaldorei. Obecnie jest domem dla nocnych elfów i taurenów, a także draeneiów, orków i trolli. Historia Kalimdor Północny Ta część kontynentu najbardziej ucierpiała podczas ostatniego najazdu Płonącego Legionu na Azeroth. Tutaj miało miejsce finalne starcie tej wojny - bitwa o Górę Hyjal, podczas której wybuchło rosnące na Górze Hyjal Drzewo Świata, Nordrassil. Nocne elfy podjęły wprawdzie próbę zasadzenia nowego drzewa, które jak Nordrassil gwarantowałoby im nieśmiertelność, a której wynikiem jest rosnący u północno-zachodnich wybrzeży Kalimdoru Teldrassil. Zamieszkały w jego koronie, gdzie wzniosły swą cudowną stolicę Darnassus. Niestety, próba ta zakończyła się porażką, a gałęzie Teldrassilu plami narastająca ciemność. Sam kontynent również pełen jest pozostałości po straszliwej wojnie z demonami - piękny niegdyś las Felwood przesycony jest oparami skażenia, a jego liczne jeziora pełne są trucizny. Próby uzdrowienia go utrudnia największa na kontynencie koncentracja demonów, zaś jad płynący tutejszymi rzekami przesącza się do pozostającego pod pełną kontrolą nocnych elfów Mrocznego Brzegu. Nad tą krainą zalega nieustający mrok, utrudniający podróż jej leśnymi ścieżkami, biegnącymi pośród ruin starożytnych elfich miast, obróconych w gruzy podczas Rozbicia Świata. Podobnych ruin, acz położonych w daleko głębszej głuszy pełna jest Azshara - kraina u wschodnich wybrzeży kontynentu, pełna strzelistych klifów i rozlicznych wysepek, porośnięta spłowiałą trawą oraz rzadkim lasem zastygłym u progu jesieni. Leżąca pomiędzy Azsharą a Darkshore leśna dolina Ashenvale, kolebka odrodzenia cywilizacji nocnych elfów po Wojnie Starożytnych i Rozbiciu Świata, stanowi nieustanne pole starć między nocnymi elfami, orkami i pozostałościami Płonącego Legionu. Swój udział w tutejszym zamęcie mają również nagi i członkowie sekty Młota Zmierzchu, zasiedlający zachodnie wybrzeże krainy, a w szczególności położoną pod tamtejszymi ruinami instancję Czarne Głębiny. Największy spokój w tej części świata panuje w sanktuarium druidów - Moonglade, leżącym na zboczach Góry Hyjal, pozostających pod kontrolą Cenarion Circle i bezpośrednią władzą Opiekuna Remulosa. Tam w głębinach kurhanów druidzi nocnych elfów pogrążeni są w trwającym eony letargu, a ich dusze spacerują ścieżkami Szmaragdowego Snu. Relatywnie spokojna jest również leżąca na północo-wschodnim krańcu kontynentu pokryta wiecznym śniegiem kraina Winterpsring, gdzie główna osada Everlook należy do goblinów z Kartelu Steamwheedle, które chętnie goszczą u siebie przedstawicieli wszystkich ras. Z uwagi na ich położenie, do Kalimdoru Północnego zalicza się również Wyspę Lazurowych Mgieł oraz Wyspę Krwawych Mgieł, które pojawiły się na mapach Kalimdoru, gdy na pierwszą z nich spadł Exodar wiozący uchodźców rasy draenei dowodzonych przez Proroka Velena. Po ich dołączeniu do szeregów Przymierza, Północny Kalimdor posiada na swym terenie dwie stolice ras tej frakcji, a cztery jego krainy pozostają pod jej ścisłą kontrolą. Kalimdor Centralny Ten fragment kontynentu jest nowym domem Hordy, ale kontrola nad nią nie jest łatwym zadaniem. Jest to najbardziej rozdarta wojną, a zarazem najmniej urodzajna część lądu. W zasadzie jedynie zielone łąki Mulgore, na których terenie wznosi się taureńska stolica Thunder Bluff stanowią krainę, o której można mówić, że toczy się w niej normalne życie. Niemniej zostało ono okupione latami wojny ze srogimi centaurami, która nigdy tak naprawdę nie dobiegła końca, a obecna przewaga taurenów wynika z obecności ich zamorskich sojuszników - orków i trolli. Rasy te osiedliły się i wybudowały swą stolicę Orgrimmar w skalistym Durotarze, który przypominał pochodzącym z Draenoru orkom ich utraconą ojczyznę. Z kolei na otaczających go wyspach dobrze poczuły się pochodzące z dżungli Stranglethorn trolle z klanu Darkspear. Jak się później okazało, leżące pod Orgrimamrem ogniste groty opanowały troggi i kultyści demonów; znane są one obecnie graczom jako Gorejąca Otchłań. Pomiędzy terenami trzech ras Hordy rozciągają się jałowe Pustkowia, na których toczy się nieustanny konflikt między centaurami, quillboarami, oraz rasami Hordy. Pustkowia są ojczyzną quillboarów, które zamieszkują porastające tą krainę potężne cierniste pnącza, w tym również ich największe kłębowiska - instancje Razorfen Kraul i Razorfen Downs, z których druga, obecnie opanowana przez Plagę stanowi tradycyjną stolicę tych istot. Pod Pustkowiami rozciąga się również kompleks Zawodzących Jaskiń, pełnych podziemnych źródeł, skażonych zmaterializowanymi wizjami ze Szmaragdowego Snu. U wybrzeży tej krainy swoje miasto Ratchet założyły chętne do interesów ze wszystkimi rasami gobliny. Działalność goblinów - a raczej ich przedsiębiorstwa Venture Company - widoczna jest również w Górach Kamiennego Szponu, gdzie w pędzie za surowcami wycięły większość tamtejszych lasów i spaliły największą miejscową dolinę. Nie lepszy los spotkał leżącą na południe od tych gór krainę Desolace, pokrytą szarawym pyłem ojczyznę centaurów, w której znajduje się spora koncentracja demonicznych sił. Znajduje się tam również sanktuarium centaurów, Maraudon, w którego korytarzach można spotkać duchy ich pierwszych pięciu chanów, duszę ojca oraz oszalałą matkę. Podobnie niegościnne jest leżące na wschodnim brzegu tej części świata bagno - Pyliste Moczary - u którego wybrzeży wznosi się wprawdzie Theramore, forteca Przymierza, ale na które pada nieustanny cień czarnych smoków, zamieszkujących leże jednej z największych przedstawicielek tego rodzaju, Onyxii. Powrót Deathwinga wywołał Kataklizm, który zniszczył część świata. Pustkowia Sawanny zostały rozdzielone ziejącą ogniem dziurą na część północną i południową. W wyniku konfliktu, który na nowo rozgorzał pomiędzy Hordą a Przymierzem, wyspa Theramore została zniszczona. Kalimdor Południowy To najsłabiej poznana, najdziksza część Kalimdoru. W jej skład wchodzą bujne lasy deszczowe, przemieszane z gorącymi pustyniami. Pierwsze z nich reprezentuje Feralas, wiecznie zielona knieja, w której wznosi się zniszczone miasto nocnych elfów, pamiętające czasy przed wybuchem Wojny Starożytnych - Eldre'Thalas. Obecnie w znacznej części opanowane jest ono przez ogry i znane jest podróżnikom jako Dire Maul. Z kolei najliczniej zamieszkałą pustynią jest Tanaris, w której wznosi się goblińskie miasto Gadgetzan i spalone słońcem Zul'Farrak, siedziba niechętnych gościom piaskowych trolli. W morzu piasków znaleźć można również Pieczary Czasu, będące domem opiekujących się czasem brązowych smoków, potomstwa Smoczego Aspektu Czasu, smoka Nozdormu. Dawniej, aby dotrzeć do Tanaris z bardziej cywilizowanych ziem należało przeprawić się przez krainę Tysiąca Igieł, pełną skalnych iglic, których szczyty zamieszkują taureni, oraz wyschnięte słone jezioro, w którego niecce znajdowały się Lśniące Równiny, na których gnomy i gobliny rozgrywały wyścigi swych wynalazków. W wyniku Kataklizmu wywołanego powrotem byłego Smoczego Aspektu Deathwinga, region ten został zalany wodą, a Lśniące Równiny zmieniły się w jezioro Lśniące Głębiny. Na zachód od Tanaris leży Krater Un'Goro, tajemnicza pierwotna dżungla, pełna dziwacznych gadów, niespotykanych w innych częściach kontynentu. Plotki głoszą, że właśnie z tamtego miejsca Tytani doglądali swego dzieła stworzenia, dlatego różni się ono od innych krain. Jednocześnie ma w jakiś sposób stanowić barierę dla mieszkańców Silithusu, na wypadek gdyby ponownie chcieli spróbować podbić resztę świata. Ostatnim razem, podczas Wojnych Lotnych Piasków armie zamieszkujących Silithus silithidów dowodzonych przez potężniejsze insektoidalne istoty qiraji udało się powstrzymać jedynie dzięki zjednoczonej mocy trzech Smoczych Aspektów - a i to nie oznaczało ich unicestwienia, lecz jedynie uwięzienie za murami miasta Ahn'Qiraj. Jednak ostatnimi czasy tak Ruiny Ahn'Qiraj jak i Świątynia Ahn'Qiraj ponownie stanęły otworem. Geografia W Kalimdorze występuje wiele różnych rodzajów roślin i zwierząt. Jest niezwykle zróżnicowany - od lodowych równin Winterspring na północy, po rozpaloną pustynię Tanaris na południu. Tajemnicze lasy Cienistej Doliny, suche i skaliste szczyty Tysiąca Igieł i tropikalna dżungla Feralasu - wszystkie te krainy można znaleźć właśnie w Kalimdorze. Północny Kalimdor jest porośnięty lasami. W centralnej części kontynentu znajdują się otwarte trawiaste równiny, a im dalej na południe, tym klimat staje się gorętszy i bardziej suchy. Południowe krainy zajmowały pustynne tereny, jednak po niedawnym Kataklizmie zostały zalane wodą. Mieszkańcy Kalimdoru Na Kalimdorze występują przedstawiciele większości rozumnych ras świata Azroth. Jeśli nawet nie stanowią rdzennych mieszkańców kontynentu, przybyli tu zza mórz i w istotny sposób zmienili oblicze tego lądu. Od zarania dziejów Kalimdor stanowi dom nocnych elfów, taurenów, centaurów, cenarian - czyli potomków Cenariusa, quillboarów, furbolgów, harpii, piaskowych trolli oraz silithidów. Przymierze reprezentowane jest również przez ludzi, którzy wznieśli na Kalimdorze miasto Theramore oraz draenei, których międzywymiarowy statek Exodar roztrzaskał się na wyspach u północnych wybrzeży kontynentu. Krasnoludy i gnomy reprezentowane są przez pojedynczych osobników, przy czym te pierwsze posiadają tu kilka stref wykopaliskowych. Na Kalimdorze znajduje się również główna stolica Hordy - Orgrimmar, górująca nad terenami zamieszkałymi obecnie przez przybyłych zza morza orków i sprzymierzonych z nimi trolli z klanu Darkspear. Nieumarli Opuszczeni, poddani Sylvanas Windrunner, oraz krwawe elfy nie pojawiają się w znaczniejszej liczbie. W wyniku wojen nękających świat Azeroth, na Kalimdorze pojawili się również członkowie Plagi, ogry z Ouland, demony Płonącego Legionu oraz nagi. Prócz tych ostatnich wybrzeża kontynentu zamieszkują wszędobylskie Murloki i krabopodobne makrura. Również jedne z najstarszych mieszkańców Azeroth - smoki - mają tu swe tereny, podobnie jak stworzone przez Tytanów olbrzymy. W poszukiwaniu nowych rynków zbytu dotarły tu także gobliny. Z kolei leśne ostępy zamieszkuje przynajmniej jedno plemię gnolli. Krainy Kalimdoru Stolice Przymierze *Darnassus, Teldrassil *Exodar, Azuremyst Isle Horda *Orgrimmar, Durotar *Thunder Bluff, Mulgore *Darkspear Isle, Echo Isles Instancje * Ragefire Chasm 13-16 * Wailing Caverns 17-23 * Blackfathom Deeps 20-27 * Razorfen Kraul 24-29 * Razorfen Downs 35-42 * Zul'Farrak 42-46 * Maraudon 40-52 * Dire Maul 55-60 * Ahn'Qiraj ** Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj 60+ ** Temple of Ahn'Qiraj 60+ * Caverns of Time ** Escape from Durnholde Keep 66-68 ** Opening of the Dark Portal 68-70 ** Battle for Mount Hyjal 70+ ** Culling of Stratholme 80 ** War of the Ancients 85+ * Onyxia's Lair 80+ * Firelands 85+ * Skywall ** Vortex Pinnacle 80-82 ** Throne of the Four Winds 85+ * Uldum ** Lost City of Tol'vir 84-85 ** Halls of Origination 85 Połączenia z innymi kontynentami Połączenie z innymi kontynentami odbywa się drogą morską lub lotniczą, za pośrednictwem zeppelinów. Droga morska Statki kursują między miastami Przymierza lub goblińskimi miastami neutralnymi po następujących trasach: * Ratchet w Barrens <-> Booty Bay w Stranglethorn Vale (Eastern Kingdoms) - połączenie między miastami neutralnymi. * Theramore w Dustwallow Marsh <-> Menethil Harbor w Wetlands (Eastern Kingdoms) - połączenie między miastami Przymierza. * Auberdine w Darkshore <-> Stormwind Harbor w Stormwind w Elwynn Forest (Eastern Kingdoms) - połączenie między miastami Przymierza. Droga lotnicza Zeppeliny pilotowane są przez w zasadzie neutralne gobliny, ale wieże zeppelinów, czyli przystanki na ich trasie, każdorazowo znajdują się w obrębie, lub w pobliżu, miasta bądź osady Hordy. * Orgrimmar w Durotarze <-> Undercity w Tirisfal Glades (Eastern Kingdoms). * Orgrimmar w Durotarze <-> Grom'Gol Base Camp w Stranglethorn Vale (Eastern Kingdoms). * Orgrimmar w Durotarze <-> Warsong Hold w Boarean Tundra (Northrend). Wielkie Drzewa W Kalimdorze znajdują się dwa z pięciu Wielkich Drzew, zawierających portale prowadzące najprawdopodobniej w głąb Szmaragdowego Snu, strzeżone przez zielone smoki, pod którymi pojawiają się losowo cztery Smoki Koszmaru. Jeden z tych portali znajduje się w Dream Bough, w północno wschodnim krańcu Ashenvale, drugi w Bough Shadow, na północnych krańcach Feralas. da:Kalimdor de:Kalimdor en:Kalimdor es:Kalimdor fi:Kalimdor it:Kalimdor nl:Kalimdor no:Kalimdor sk:Kalimdor Kategoria:Azeroth *